Minato Namikaze
}} , also known as , was the and the father of Naruto Uzumaki. He was the student of Jiraiya and the teacher of Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin. Background According to those who knew him, Minato was a very talented ninja, having been considered a genius that appeared once a generation. He graduated from the Ninja Academy at the age of ten, and was added to a Genin team under the tutelage of Jiraiya. Jiraiya took a special interest in Minato, and accepted him as an apprentice, amongst other teaching him the Summoning Technique. In later years, Minato was put in charge of a Genin team of his own, consisting of Kakashi Hatake, Rin and Obito Uchiha. Konoha's Yellow Flash , Obito Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake.]] During Kakashi Gaiden, set during the Third Great Shinobi World War, Minato led his team on a mission into Kusagakure. Because Kakashi had recently become a Jonin, Minato gave leadership of the mission to Kakashi, while he went to help Konoha's forces on the front lines. Before leaving, he gave Kakashi a special kunai as a congratulatory present, outfitted with the seal used for his Flying Thunder God Technique. While helping his fellow Konoha ninja, he used the Flying Thunder God Technique to wipe out all of the opposing Iwagakure ninja in an instant. He returned to Kakashi in time to save him from another group of Iwagakure ninja, but could not save Obito. When Kakashi and Rin recovered from the ordeal, Minato helped them to complete the task of destroying the Kannabi Bridge. Fourth Hokage Some time after the war ended, Minato was chosen by Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, to lead as the Fourth Hokage before he was even 30 years of age. Naruto chapter 450, page 15; Council mentioning the Fourth was younger than what Kakashi is now (30 years old) when he became the Hokage. During Minato's reign, he had a relationship with Kushina Uzumaki, who would later become pregnant with his son. After reading Jiraiya's book, where the main character was named Naruto, Minato said to Jiraiya, that it was like an autobiography saying that that the protagonist was just like Jiraiya even though Jiraiya claimed that it did not sell at all. It is then that Minato reveals that he and Kushina want to raise their child to be a shinobi like the one in the book and for that reason they decided to name him "Naruto" after the main character of the book. Minato even asks Jiraiya what he thinks of it, only for Jiraiya to question if Minato was sure of it as it was a name he came up with at random while eating some ramen. As Kushina enters and says that it is a beautiful name, Jiraiya point out that it would make him Naruto's godfather and ask if they are sure that they would want that. Minato only confirms this as Jiraiya was a good example for them all and that he could not think of a finner shinobi than him.Naruto Chapter 382, Pages 08-11 Soon after Naruto was born, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox attacked Konoha. Minato rushed to the village's help, where he and Gamabunta faced off against the Nine-Tails, but the beast's power could not be matched. Recognizing that the Nine-Tails was being controlled by the Akatsuki member with a mask, and seeing that he predicted everyone of his moves, Minato decided to defeat it and give Konoha the means to combat Madara if he should ever attack the village again.Naruto Chapter 440 He used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal the Nine-Tails into Naruto's body, hoping that Naruto would someday be able to make use of its power. When Minato had sealed the Nine-Tails within Naruto, he had split its chakra in two, the Yin and Yang. Minato sealed the Yang half within Naruto with the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, and sealed the Yin half with the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, thus making it inaccessible to Naruto.Naruto chapter 370, pages 12-13 The act cost Minato his life, and he died as the village's greatest hero. Personality Jiraiya and Tsunade pointed out that, while Naruto physically bears great resemblance to Minato, his personality and style of Ninjutsu are almost identical to his mother. While Naruto is boisterous and relatively thick, Minato was calm, collected, and a natural genius. When faced with an enemy, he could kill in cold blood, and seemed well aware of the terror his reputation inspired in his foes. He appeared to be respectful of those around him, as he was reproachful of freely speaking of others' pasts, and was said to have been a very nice person. Jiraiya had said that Minato was a shrewd person, and was not the type to do something without reason. He was also shown to be very intuitive and analytical from how quickly he could determine the strength and weakness of a person's technique. All in all, Minato was known for his unbeatable determination and unbelievable drive, which he passed onto his son. His devotion to the village and his love for his friends inspired all those around him, and as such, he became well-liked by the villagers. Minato was nevertheless understanding of the fact that Naruto might feel hurt by the fact that his own father had sealed a monster inside him. Legacy Minato's dying wish was for Konoha to view Naruto as a hero who had helped defeat the Nine-Tails, rather than the host of the monster that had attacked the village. However, few of the villagers would honor this request, leaving Naruto to grow up as an outcast of the village. During the course of the series, Naruto is able to change how the villagers view him for the better, but at the same time must combat the Nine-Tails sealed within him. All the while, Naruto would never know who his parents were, Hiruzen feeling it was best that the world not know who Naruto's father was. With Minato's death, Hiruzen was forced to resume his position as Hokage, due to Minato not being able to choose his successor. He made a decree that forbade the villagers from speaking aloud that Naruto was the container of the Nine-Tails, hoping that the villagers' children would not shun him as their parents did. He otherwise tried to make Naruto's life as comfortable as he could, being one of the few people to appreciate him and putting up with his mischievous deeds. He left Jiraiya a key to the seal that kept the Nine-Tails sealed within Naruto, to be used to strengthen it whenever it began to weaken. As a final safety measure, he left an imprint of himself within Naruto's subconscious that would react whenever the seal was on the verge of breaking. This imprint could watch Naruto grow up and had the one-time ability of returning the seal to its original strength. Part II For most of the series, Minato was only referred to in passing. Later, in Part II, he began appearing in flashbacks. Invasion of Pain It was not until Pain attacked Konoha that he made an actual appearance in the story. When Naruto started to give into the temptations of power from the Nine-Tails, and was about to release the beast, the imprint Minato left behind stopped him. Although he voiced his dislike of seeing the Nine-Tails again, he pointed out that its actions had allowed him to see his son. Naruto picked up on this, and was overjoyed to finally find out who his father was. Minato tried to talk with Naruto, but the Nine-Tails kept interrupting the conversation, so they went someplace that was quiet. After the shock of finding his father, Naruto was quickly outraged at the idea that Minato would seal the Nine-Tails in his own son, and punched him in the gut. Minato apologized for having sealed the Nine-Tails in his own son and explained his reasoning for doing it, and Naruto quickly got over his rage at the thought of being the Fourth's son. Because he had a limited amount of time to talk to Naruto, Minato briefly caught up with him, at the same time indicating that he knew Pain had killed Jiraiya. He expressed his suspicions that Pain, like the Nine-Tails years earlier, was being controlled by Madara Uchiha. He went onto suggest that, so long as the current ninja system exists, people like Pain, who were ruined by war and only went on to create new wars, will continue to exist. He restored the seal on Naruto's stomach, and encouraged Naruto to find a way to stop the vicious cycle of death and destruction, voicing his confidence in Naruto before disappearing. Abilities According to Jiraiya, Minato was easily one of the most gifted shinobi who ever lived. He created the Rasengan, a technique that does not rely on hand signs, but instead uses a concentration of spinning chakra in the palm, which causes immense damage to its target on contact. Minato had planned to add his own nature manipulation training to the Rasengan, making it even more powerful, but couldn't manage to combine the two prior to his premature death. He had keen knowledge of fūinjutsu, and was one of the few people capable of getting Gamabunta to work with him. It is unknown exactly how strong Minato was in combat. Flee-on-sight orders were given to enemy shinobi during the Third Great Shinobi World War in case he ever appeared on the battlefield. This stemmed from his Flying Thunder God Technique, which essentially allowed him to teleport to any location with the use of a special seal. By throwing a kunai that had the seal attached to them behind enemy lines, Minato could wipe out an entire platoon in the blink of an eye without receiving a scratch. This earned him the nickname of Konoha's Yellow Flash, because of the speed at which Minato (with his yellow hair) moved when using this jutsu; even without which he showed seemingly untraceable raw speed. Past Speculation Before it was revealed true, many fans speculated that Minato was Naruto's father, mostly because of their nearly identical physique and looks. The two characters also have the same blood type and technique styles. Throughout the course of the series, the characters who knew Minato had also given references to him when talking about Naruto. However, until it was revealed in Chapter 367, information about Naruto's family relations had been carefully avoided. Before Pain (specifically the Deva path) was revealed, some speculated that Minato was the leader of Akatsuki, because their silhouettes were similar, and Pain had some knowledge of Konoha. This theory was propagated by a fan-made manga collage, where the Akatsuki leader revealed himself as Minato. In scenes where the toad summoning contract is present, the names of the most recent characters to sign the contract are shown. Although the names are indecipherable, some fans insisted that, in the column where the Fourth Hokage's name was supposedly written, "Arashi Uzumaki" was given. Trivia * Minato means and Namikaze means . * He appears in all of the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja games as an ultimate jutsu of Naruto's called "Mysterious Aid arrives", and is a playable character in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3, Ultimate Ninja 4: Naruto Shippūden, Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Accel 2 and Naruto Shippūden: Shinobi Retsuden 3. * Minato appears in the fourth Naruto OVA called: "Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival!" where he is seen walking down a hallway as Naruto is rushing by to use the restroom. * Minato's silhouette can be seen in the background of the Naruto: Shippūden season 3 intro standing behind Naruto and Sora and under the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, in reference to the Demon Fox Attack of Konoha that binds all four characters. * According to the third Naruto databook: ** Minato's hobby is reading. Especially Jiraiya's novels are his favorite. ** Minato's favorite food is Kushina's homemade cooking. ** Minato has completed 847 official missions in total: 122 D-rank, 147 C-rank, 216 B-rank, 323 A-rank, 39 S-rank. ** Minato's favorite phrase is . Quotes * (To Jiraiya) "You're a man with a true skill... an example we should all follow. I can't think of a finer shinobi than you!" * "The seal is set so that if eight tails are released, I'll appear within your consciousness. I didn't want that to happen... I never wanted to see you again, Nine-Tails, but... I looked forward to seeing how my son had grown... so I guess you could call it even." * (To Nine-Tails) "Saying you're going to rip me to shreds isn't going to make me come closer." * (To Naruto) "Yeah! Just what I said. You are my son." * (To Naruto) "You will find the answer... I believe in you." * (To Naruto) "Konoha can be rebuilt... I'm counting on you Naruto." References